


Urges

by zeldadestry



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: 100_women, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can she offer her child?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urges

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 052, Mother, for 100_women fanfic challenge

Can not even remember her birth name, still she can remember a lullaby. It had no words, or if it had, she was a baby and couldn't have understood. It was just a woman's voice, the feeling behind the voice, the coo and murmur of you are safe, you are loved, I send you so softly into the arms of sleep.

She knows that the child inside her has a soul, and that its radiance overpowers her own will, because she wants to sing to her baby. Wants to let it know it is safe to wake, to enter this world. Her song will say: come to me, my love, closer to me than any ever were, ever will be, my body, his body, both in you, my body, his body, as they were, when our hearts still beat. Welcome to this world, to my arms, let me tuck you close beside me, let your mouth find my breast.

What can she offer her child?

When it leaves her body it will take its soul with it and then she will not want to sing to it, cradle it. She will drain every drop of sweet blood in deepest elation.


End file.
